


Missed Call

by Maria_Tristesse



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Child Neglect, Emotional Hurt, F/M, Family Drama
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-16
Updated: 2015-10-16
Packaged: 2018-04-26 15:19:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5009761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maria_Tristesse/pseuds/Maria_Tristesse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cellphones. A convenient muggle device welcomed and dearly accepted in the wizarding world. Draco Malfoy was only one of the wizards who learned how to own and use this gadget, due to the insistence of his wife and children of course. But what if it was a call from his eldest daughter from his first marriage? Will he accept or decline the call?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Missed Call

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! So I'm fairly new at this site, but not on the concept of fanfiction. Feel free to tell me if I'm doing anything wrong, that is. 
> 
> So this is a story that has been stuck in my story bank for a very long time. I actually published this in FFN however, due to me reading in this site for quite a while, I forgot how rose-tinted things are there compared here. I have nothing against the other site, I'm still an active member there, I just need somewhere where I can publish my other compositions that are quite dark and depressing. Please tell me if like/love/hate/dislike this story? Did I make no sense at all? Let me know!

**Missed Call**

_10.16.15_

_**. . . .** _

_Ring Ring Ring_

Draco Malfoy warily looked at the convenient muggle device called _‘phone’,_ which was just recently introduced to the wizarding world, his wife insisted he own one since his muggle business partners can’t perform patronus, use an owl, aren’t connected to a floo and his children has taken a liking on using it-meaning in case of emergency he’d most likely get a _‘call’_ from his daughters through the _‘phone’_. He reluctantly dropped his pen and groaned in frustration, he was in the middle of his work, damn it!  A very important case, he might add. Tentatively, he took hold of the offending device and pressed it against his ear.

 

“Hello?”

 

It was monotonous and detached, lacking the usual enthusiasm he greets his daughters with, he simply didn’t have time for anyone at the other end of the line. This was his business phone.

 

A squeal of great delight greeted him whist he mentally cringe at the forsaken sound. Only one person can manage to make that much ruckus; his eldest and only daughter from his marriage with Pansy no doubt. “Hello, hello? Is this thing on?” a series of sound of something dropping, scratching and incessantly moving with alternate “Is it working?” and “Hello?”s were heard from the other end.  It seemed like she’s still not so accustomed to the use of the said muggle device.

 

“Yes Etamina, the phone is working perfectly.” His bored voice filtered to his phone to her own.

 

“Oh, Oh! Hi dad!”

 

Again, Draco suppressed the urge to cringe at his daughter’s too cheerful voice.

 

“How are you? I really, really miss you, you know? You never answered to my owls, I thought they got lost or something.” A complete lie, and both parties know it. Owls never losses letters, and if they did, the owl would be lost altogether. “So I tried this muggle thing, which is way cool if you ask me. I get to hear your voice without receiving a howler. Isn’t it fascinating?” the little girl chirped excitedly.

 

The older Malfoy began to rub his temples and stood to pace a bit and ease the ever growing tension in his body. “Yes, yes it’s a fascinating gadget and I'm doing quite well. Busy on a new important case, but well altogether.”

 

“Oh. So…is this a bad time to call?” _When is it never?_

 

“It certainly is, so why did you call? You know the rules about calling dad on work hours.” _Or calling dad at all..._

 

Silence. Draco tried to patiently wait on her to speak again.

 

“Listen dad, I was wondering if you can come here to school this Friday afternoon ... Well more of evening actually, around 5-7? I really really have a pleasant surprise for you.” The child voiced hopefully. Draco doesn't like where this is going and he doesn't want to deal with her now. He looked at his calendar and found Friday empty, he has to remind himself later that he has free time on Friday and schedule something with his family. Hermione has been nagging him about not spending much time with their children. “Errr ... Can't honey. I have a business meeting with an important client- abroad. Maybe next time?” he smoothly lied, like a perfect Slytherin would, sounding sincere and sorry.

 

“Oh ... Okay.” The disappointment was poorly concealed and overly compensated by a chirpy tone. “I shall see you next month's first Sunday instead then? It's your visitation schedule. I was hoping we could hang out... dad, you still there?”

 

“Umm ... Yeah. Sure, sure. I got to go.”

 

“Bye da-“ and the line went dead.

 

He promised, he promised he’d make himself scarce from her life.

 

It was Friday night when Etamina saw his dad with his 'new family' at the window of her favorite restaurant ... Well at least it was when her dad used to take her there once in a while. He's with his other two daughters and pregnant wife, leisurely eating and casually laughing around. Enviously she watched the family; her dad was never like that around her, he never laughed nor smiled. He frowns and smirks. And they never joke around, she's not even allowed to slouch nor pout at his presence. She felt a comforting hand press on her shoulder, it's not the hand she wanted but she'll take what she can-beggars can't be choosers- Uncle Blaise was kind enough to go and watch her show. Mum was in Italy taking care of nana, or else she'll be here watching her sing her heart out for a role she so desperately wanted and got ... Fairly that is-just to impress her dad. But he's still not, and wouldn't even bother see her. Uncle Blaise saw where her glossy eyes trailed, he shook his head in disappointment as he carefully steered the child away. “Let's go kiddo. Let's not ruin the night, you were so great up there earlier.”

 

_Ring ring ring_

 

'Hello this is Draco...

... This is Hermione ...

... Mavie ... ... And Cassie! ...

 

It seems you caught us in the most inconvenient time. These lovely ladies and I are off somewhere to play castles and princess. Feel free to leave your message.

And we'll get back to you as soon as we can.'

 

“Urm... Hi dad, err ... Nice voicemail you got there. Umm ... Listen, I got this thing at school, and it's on Sunday. It's for Father's Day to be exact, our teachers prepared a short program for dads and their kids and I do have a special performance there considering I got the lead role of our recent play. Anyway, I was hoping of you can come with me then, just this once dad. I know it might, no, it will be pretty inconvenient for your part knowing your family have something planned ahead, but I'd only borrow you for half the day. Besides, I'd only ask this one time and this is really important to me-it would mean a world for me if you'd come. Everyone will have their dads there. Just please show up ... Okay? Love you dad, bye.”

 

_Click_

 

_Ring ring ring_

 

“Hey dad, I was wondering when you'd meet me. I know it's part of the deal when and where you'd meet me but it's almost over a month since, and that's violating our visitation rights. And Christmas will be coming soon so I'd thought that we can somehow meet before the holiday. I heard that you're celebrating Christmas at France with your family, to meet the French Malfoys. Well I hope you have a good time there. Tell Nana and Granda I said hi, to both French and English.”

 

_Click_

 

_Ring ring ring_

“Happy Christmas dad, thanks for the presents. I hope you liked mine.”

_Click_

 

_Ring ring ring_

 

“Hi dad I got my Hogwarts letter today! Ohh I'm so excited to go shopping. Can you take me? Anytime is available, I know you're taking Cassie too but I can wait or we can go together. Isn't that a good idea dad?”

 

_Click_

 

_Ring ring ring_

 

“Hey dad, school's ending and I was wondering if you have plans this summer. Umm ... I... We have a lot to talk about. I enjoyed school you know, I ... Ah... I didn't ace all my subjects. McGonagall doesn't seem to like me. But it was great, I have more to tell. Bye dad, love you.”

 

_Click_

 

_Ring ring ring_

 

“Hello dad, mom’s going back to Italy to take care of Nana. She can’t bring me with her since you know; Nana P isn’t really fond of seeing me. I was hoping I could stay there with you at the manor for a while since no one can take care of me while she’s gone. I hope that’s okay with you … and your family. Love you. Bye.”

 

_Click_

 

_Ring ring ring_

 

“Hello dad, since you didn’t let me stay at the Malfoy manor this summer mom’s arranging a camping trip a week before school starts again. We’re extending the invitation to you I hope you can come. Bye dad … love you.”

 

_Click_

_Ring ring ring_

 

“Dad, it’s my birthday next week. Please at least drop by the Parkinson mansion. Love you.”

 

_Click_

 

_Ring ring ring_

 

“Dad, I miss you. At least pick up the phone, please. Good night, I love you.”

 

_Click_

_Ring ring ring_

“Dad I’m out gazing at the stars, I just remembered the stories you used to tell me.”

 

_Click_

 

_Ring ring ring_

 

“Dad, it’s school once again. I was sorted to Ravenclaw by the way, I don’t remember telling you but yes, I’m in Ravenclaw. Mom assured me that it’s fine not being sorted to Slytherin, and Ravenclaw is a good house, but I also want to know what you think. I’m auditioning as chaser too, by the way.”

 

_Click_

_Ring ring ring_

 

“Hi dad, I didn’t get the position as chaser, but I was chosen as seeker though. I heard you used to play seeker for your house too. Any advice at least? Oh and you’re probably wondering why I’m still able to call you, well … let’s just say both my parents are Slytherin.”

 

_Click_

 

_Ring ring ring_

 

“Hello dad, there’s this guy. He likes me, not that I like him; I just thought you should know. ”

 

_Click_

 

_Ring ring ring_

 

“Hi dad, we won the house cup this year.”

 

_Click_

 

_Ring ring ring_

 

“Hi dad, this year would be my first Yule ball… I-ah, I thought you’d want to know.”

 

_Click_

_Ring ring ring_

“Hi dad! I just want to thank you for the beautiful pendant you sent me, it went well with the gown mom bought me.”

 

_Click_

_Ring ring ring_

 

“Hi dad, I was thinking of joining the Triwizard’s tournament this year, what do you think?”

 

_Click_

 

_Ring ring ring_

 

“Dad you must have heard the rumors but please don’t believe them. I didn’t intend to bring harm to your daughter.”

 

_Click_

 

_Ring ring ring_

 

“Really? You’re ignoring me until now? I said I’m sorry and it wasn’t entirely my fault!”

 

_Click_

_Ring ring ring_

 

“Hey dad! Guess who’s appointed as a prefect for this year?”

 

_Click_

_Ring ring ring_

“Happy birthday dad! Love you.”

 

_Click_

_Ring ring ring_

“Dad, please I know you have a childish tendency, but please, please, please! Talk to me.

Love you.”

 

_Click_

_Ring ring ring_

 

“I-ah, I don’t even know why I bother. Good night dad. ”

 

_Click_

 

_Ring Ring Ring_

“You know what? Fine! Don’t talk to me. Not that I care, I don’t need you anyway. I hate you! You’re the worst! I don’t even know what I did for you to treat me this way. What I did to deserve this! I-I don’t know anymore…”

 

_Click_

_Ring ring ring_

“You must at least have seen the news. The funeral’s on Sunday afternoon if you have an ounce of care left for your former friend. The lawyer would simply forward the papers regarding my custody.”

 

_Click_

_Ring ring ring_

“Hello Draco? This is Blaise. Listen, your daughter needs you now more than ever, she just lost her mother and if you’re still a human I believe you to be, you’d at least attend her mother’s funeral service and offer her comfort. It’s not her fault you know, none of it was.”

 

_Click_

_Ring ring ring_

“Uncle Blaise told me, why you hate me very much that is, it’s not my fault you know. It’s not my fault my twin or more specifically, your _heir_ died because he was born with his umbilical cord was wrapped around his neck. Now if you wish he could have lived instead of me then that makes the two of us then.”

 

_Click_

_Ring ring ring_

“Dad I-I’m sorry for the brash words I left you before, but knowing you, you wouldn’t even know because why bother listening to these voice messages right?

…

I don’t even know why I bother anymore…”

 

_Click_

_Ring ring ring_

 

“Hey dad! I was thinking of apprenticing as a curse-breaker under Bill Weasley after I finish Hogwarts, what do you think? “

 

_Click_

_Ring ring ring_

“Listen dad, it’s been a while and I wouldn’t even bother calling you but there are men who dropped by the other day, they’re looking for you and Granda Lucius, I don’t even know why they troubled their selves looking here but they kept harassing me about stolen dark artifacts. Please dad help me, I tried getting help from the aurors but they won’t believe me.”

 

_Click_

_Ring ring ring_

“Okay dad, I’m getting desperate here. I can’t contact uncle Blaise, he’s away for a family reunion on a remote place, I don’t know where and why they’d go there and when they’d be back but thank goodness Tristan’s with him. I tried getting help from _anyone_ but apparently they won’t believe a sixteen year-old claiming to be visited by ex-death eaters. I’m currently in muggle London, I can’t go back home; they attacked me on my way home from diagon alley. I managed to get away but please help me.”

 

_Click_

_Ring ring ring_

“Dad they’re after me, I don’t even know why I bother calling you but please help me. I can’t summon a patronus right now, they managed to get something in my system earlier, it apparently inhibits my use of magic and addles the function of your brain as well the your senses.”

 

_Click_

_Ring ring ring_

 

“Etamina.”

 

“Dad! Y-y-you called! Finally. I-I thought you’d leave me out hanging again.”

 

“I-I know. I’m sorry child, I’m sorry, but now we don’t have much time. I was hoping that they would lay off you, that’s why I kept my distance away, I’m sorry. Hon… you’re the last pureblood Malfoy, it’s you they’re after. I want you to listen carefully okay?”

 

“O-okay.”

 

“Do you know exactly where you are?”

 

“I-I don’t know, l-like I said, my magic isn’t working properly. I-I barely apparated properly, nearly spliched myself! Dad?”

 

“Yes honey?”

 

“Dad I’m scared. It’s dark in here.”

 

“Shh, shh. Don’t cry, Etamina focus okay, focus, you need to stay calm understand?”

 

“O-kay, I’ll try that. I don’t feel so good.”

 

“I know ‘mina, that thing they injected you with, it’s supposed to regress you back, it’s a fairly new substance, listen okay?”

 

“Okay.”

 

“Besides uncontrolled magic and uncoordinated mind, are there any changes physically?”

 

“My clothes are bigger? Dad I’m scared!”

 

“Shh, don’t cry, don’t cry. Stay with me okay? Stay with me.”

 

“O-okay.”

 

“Do you see anything there? Anything to indicate your whereabouts?”

 

“I-it-it’s dark, but I think I’m in a park…

 

“Okay…”

 

“Dad? There’s a muggle across the street! He dropped from the window carrying a pack.”

 

“Etamina don’t come near him, don’t talk to him, hide. I’m trying to track you now. You have that pendant I gave you right? I’m coming honey…”

 

“Dad he’s coming closer. He’s pointing something at me…”

 

“Etamina run!”

 

***BAM***

 

“Etamina? Etamina talk to me!

 

Etamina! NO! Baby, talk to daddy!”

 

_Click_


End file.
